Airplanes In The Night Sky
by x.rustyhalo
Summary: Lost without her title, Maryse attempts to rekindle with old flame, The Miz, to help "re-find" herself - but he is too busy getting cozy with Eve Torres to care. Maryse plans to use Ted to make him jealous, but what if she falls for him along the way?


let the games begin.

_don't you worry your too fine, we got one thing on our minds._

_

* * *

_

The blonde haired diva ran her fingers through her ruffled curls as she allowed the other two divas – Gail Kim and Eve Torres – to travel ahead of her without even making a snappy or bitchy remark about either of the two, much like she usually would and judging from the strange glares she received by Eve and Gail (who was still nursing her neck after a devastating axe kick delivered earlier) it was obvious to them as well that something was different about Maryse, and it was true, something _was_ different.

In fact, _everything_ was different. Everything had changed. Only a few months prior to this day, she had returned to Monday Night Raw and made her mark by attacking the then Divas Champion, Melina, only to establish the win of the vacated Divas title in a Tournament weeks later. How had she gone from celebrating her second title win to being the back burner diva?

When Eve had the title, _things_ were different. Not only was Maryse's self confidence off the roof, completely self assured that she would attain the title in a short period of time from such a still green face, but Maryse felt safe being the top heel diva, then and therefore the only number one contender for the title. Now, everything had changed. Alicia was where she once stood and Maryse was unsure when, if ever, she'd be given the chance to regain what she felt was rightfully hers…

"Hey!"

The blonde didn't turn completely around, but rather slowed down her movement – she recognized the distinct voice, perfectly.

The diva grabbed a hold of the French Canadian's arm to force her to a completely stop, "I think _we_ need to talk." A puff of slight annoyance rushed its way out of Maryse's lips. Surely, she could do without the "pep" talk from the now more than ever cocky Divas Champion.

"I saw what you did out there and I _didn't_ appreciate it, _Ryse_. I mean, hesitating and take your sweet time when I tried to tag you in, earlier? Then giving me the stares from hell after the match? After _I_ gained _our_ team victory? When you were champion, I always supported you. The least you could do for me is support me and not act like such a bitch-"

"Alicia…-"

"Okay, maybe you're just jealous of me, I get it. I mean, I did pin you at Fatal Four way to earn this title and now it seems like I'm getting pushed toward the top heel while you're being pushed aside for arm candy. But seriously, get over it, _Frenchie_. All the jealousy, it's pretty obvious out there and also quite pathetic."

The puffy haired diva shook her head in disgust before quietly cackling to herself at the amusement of the opposed diva having nothing to offer back but sealed lips and a look of vulnerability which, in Alicia's eyes, forced the French diva to look even more pathetic.

The Divas Champion readjusted the title on her shoulder with a slight smirk before slowly making her exit with her head held high. The French diva gnawed down on her lip as she glanced down at black wrestling boots, finding it hard for her at the moment to fight Alicia's argument of her being pathetic.

"Come on, one night, okay? What's the worst that could happen? You actually might just enjoy yourself if you give me a chance."

The French Diva – still dressed in wrestling gear and all – perked her up to see a former face speaking to the duo of Gail Kim and Eve Torres, but judging from the head-shaking and eye rolling gestures of Eve Torres, it was no guessing who exactly the figure was speaking toward, particularly.

"I told you already, Mike, I'm _not_ going to go out with you."

"Oh come, on! Just give me a chance!" He continued pleading as the brown haired diva only continued to roll her eyes and avoid eye contact with him.

The French Canadian struggled to swallow a large gulp resting in her throat. How could this all be happening? Her once former ally was now her enemy and proclaiming her to be pathetic and jealous of _her_? And, now her former flame was putting moves on another Diva she wasn't too fond of either?

Maryse couldn't help but think she was being punished for something…

"Maryse!"

The blonde quickly glanced over her shoulder, recognizing the distinct voice, and swiftly forced a grin onto her face.

"There you are, gorgeous." He told as he warmly wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing her into a hug as he placed a peck on her cheek. The blonde in return forced herself to be happy, though in reality, she was anything but. "Ready for my match?" She simply softly nodded her head in return, causing curiosity to slip within Ted's mind. "..Err, everything okay?"

Shoot, the diva thought – almost immediately, she forced her grin to widen.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, just feeling the effects of my match. I took some pretty hard bumps out there, but nothing that some good rest can't cure." She shrugged.

He nodded his head. "Mind if I assist with that rest?"

The blonde haired diva released out a short, genuine cackle but before given the opportunity to retort, she noticed Mike walking past the two to make his way toward the gorilla area. Immediately, the blonde perked up, forcing her cackle to project and become more audible as she ran her manicure fingers along the chest of Ted.

"Oh, Teddy." She purred in his ear. A soft chuckle fell from his lips as he approved her motions, the blonde on the other hand glanced over Ted's shoulder – capturing her eyes on Mike Mizanin, but was unsatisfied to only capture the image of his back. The French diva cursed to herself as she quickly pulled away from Ted and angrily crossed her arms over her chest.

Ted slipped his arm loosely around her shoulder as he lead the two toward the gorilla area without noticing the unsatisfied expression plastered over the face of Maryse.

The gorilla area had been filled with various different superstars. Residing on Ted's team had been Edge, Chris Jericho, and of course – Mike. The two of Mike and Chris stood close together, chatting it up whilst meanwhile Edge moved his arms around in circular motions – attempting to get focus and before he knew it, "Coming Home" began to blast through the arena area.

The self proclaimed "Rated R Superstar" made his way down the ramp, receiving a loud chorus of boos by the fans in attendance, but he simply took it all in – somewhat living off of the hatred the "Universe" had for him. Next out, had been a multi-World Champ in Chris Jericho – who possibly received larger boo's than Edge. He walked out in a smug demeanor as he make his way toward the ramp.

The gorilla area was soon left with the team of Mike, Ted Dibiase and Maryse – now that the distraction of Chris Jericho had been gone, it made the air a bit more tense when Mike finally did notice Maryse standing on the opposite side of him next to Ted, who still had his arm resting along her shoulder.

Mike's stare had been narrowed and fairly well hidden – but still successfully caught by the eye of the French Canadian. She snuggled her way closer into Ted's arms, flashing a pearly-white, gorgeous smile toward his direction. She could feel the beam of Mike's eyes without even needing to glance over in his direction – she knew this all was not only confusing him, but angering him, too.

Shortly into it all, "I Came To Play" began to blast through the arena. Mike shook his head to himself, breaking out of the spell that had casted upon him – not even noticing the smirk on the face of the blonde – as the cocky superstar quickly readjusted his title and forced himself into character as he broke through the red curtain receiving a mix emotion by the crowd, some cheered and many boo'ed.

Before Maryse had much time to gloat to herself, "Priceless" had already began – the French Canadian guessed that management was obviously trying to rush things along seeing as they had four more entrances to do after. The blonde rushed her way to the curtain, locking her arms with Ted's once they made it to the ramp area.

The self proclaimed "Fortunate Son" slowed down his steps as the French Canadian turned to face him, softly rubbing the Million Dollar title in approval before leaning in pecking Ted on his cheek and then leaning back with a cocky smirk and cackle to herself – making perfect eye contact with Mike who stood across from them, centered in the ring.

He said nothing, but his face told all. It was clear to him; she was back to her old ways – back to her old games. And, possibly – _just possibly _– the games were just beginning.

* * *

Okay so, I really enjoyed writing that piece and I have a lot of muse for this story, so I look forward to updating it, frequently. Hope you enjoyed it and definitely, definitely review! And, also – I am working on LIY still, also. No worries.

- Sammy.


End file.
